Bring Me to Life
by silver silhouette 08
Summary: Syaoran lost his gf, Sakura got cheated on by her bf. the two found comfort in each other. will their hearts melt? will they be brought back to life by love? what if Syaoran continue to live his past? and what happens? SxS ExT
1. Time

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

i don't own ccs, only a few characters which will be appearing in the next chapters maybe. Also, whatever similarities there is to your fanfic is pure coincindence, i swear. R&R please! arigatou!

* * *

**Bring Me to Life**

Chapter One

"Time"

* * *

_It has been a year since that day…_

_It was rainy like today. The sky has fallen on me, as if crying with me, masking my bitter tears…_

_I couldn't even do anything. I just watched his lone figure walk away, while warm, fresh tears rolled down my cheeks, trying to drown away the pain and emptiness I felt…_

_He ruined me and my life. That day, all I wanted was to…die. Shut my eyes and sleep.. For all eternity… FOREVER…_

_I was never the same afterwards…_

_A month after that incident, my brother Touya, found me in my bedroom, almost bleeding to death…_

_The sirens of ambulance rang through the night. I could have sworn the vehicle passed HIS house. How I wish he knew I was inside the ambulance because of _him…_ I even wished for a moment to taunt him, make him feel regret for killing my heart… for ruining my life… for giving me hell!_

_I didn't die…_

_I was barely alive, like a mortal with no soul left. I continued my life feeling blindly in the dark… like a robot who only continues what it is programmed to do…_

_Emotionless, lifeless, useless…_

_Empty._

_Death would have been sweeter, more preferable…_

_I didn't attempt anymore suicide. But I neglected my health, my life, everything. I will always lock myself up in my room, refusing to eat. Staring blankly to space, crying silently. I would spend most of my waking hours crying and most of my dreams have turned to nightmares. My scream would always disturb the stillness of the night, followed by muffled sobs. The pain, his face, it haunts me._

_He was the first love I had. And it tore me apart… I refused to transfer to another place. I didn't wish to leave him… I wish to _forget_ him… remove him from my system._

_It was like a terrible nightmare._

_My heart was beyond repair. It's almost maddening. This quiet room seemed to scream with rage, making me remember everything about _us_. Our first date, our first kiss, everything…_

_And just when I thought I can finally start over, move on, forget… he made me suffer more… 'Weren't you satisfied yet!? You took my life away already!' my heart screamed. He'd found a new love. And he even dared show up in our house. Unfortunately for him, my brother was there. I felt good seeing his nose snapped cleanly into two, but it could have felt better if it was caused by me._

Ring. Ring.

_He hadn't called me for a few months now. I wonder how he is?_

Ring. Ring.

The ringing grew louder, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted on the other line.

"Oh, hi Tomoyo-chan." the weary girl replied hiding her disappointment. She has been expecting _him_. Well, she has been expecting him ever since.

"I wanted to invite you to karaoke. I'm sure it would be fun!" Tomoyo giggled, hiding her sadness in hearing Sakura's less-than-enthusiastic voice.

"Alright." She sighed.

"I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes," grinning at her success, Tomoyo ended the call.

Sakura lied down on her back. 'She has been trying hard to make me smile again.' She thought to herself. "Oh, well…" she sighed.

She got up and get dressed. She put on a white tank top and black bolero; a pale pink skirt made of floaty material; and wide, black, lace belt. She wore white, 2-inch-high-on-the-soles flip-flops.

For the first time in ages, she looked at the mirror and combed her now shoulder-length, ginger hair.

Just as she finished tying her hair back, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." she cried.

"Sakura, Tomoyo is waiting for you downstairs. Whoah!" he paused, looking at the stunning girl in front of her. "Where is my sister? Did you kidnap her?" he joked.

"Don't be silly Onii-chan, I didn't eat her. She's still alive." Sakura replied sarcastically.

Touya smiled and hugged his sister. "I'm happy that you can finally paste a smile on your face. I missed seeing you like that." he whispered. Sakura just smiled to herself.

She went downstairs to find the trio chatting animatedly with Yukito. They paused when they heard footsteps.

"Konbannwa minna. (_Good evening everyone._)" Sakura greeted, smiling.

"Konbannwa, Sakura-chan." Yuki replied. "You look pretty tonight." a girl with amethyst eyes squealed. "I have to agree Daidoji-san. I was actually expecting a zombie come downstairs a while ago." Meilin chuckled.

"Well, let's go!"

The four of them rode on Tomoyo's black limousine.

'So unusual for Tomoyo without her lady guards.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Where are your lady guards Daidoji-san?" Li voiced out for her. "I told them to leave me alone for the night." Tomoyo shrugged. I smiled. 'So she wanted to make me happy without disturbances eh?' Sakura noted.

* * *

The rain had stopped, but the sky did not improve. It was a rather gloomy sight. Sakura sighed as the car passed a familiar scenery, the _Cherry Blossom trees._ They seemed to taunt her of bittersweet memories. Noticing this, the other tree distracted her. They chatted animatedly 'til they reached the karaoke. Tomoyo told the chauffer to leave them and she'll call when they're done.

They went inside the "room" they rented, while Tomoyo made arrangements for snacks and drinks.

Just as the snacks arrived, Tomoyo started to sing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

'A sad one, apparently.' Sakura told herself.

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold_

'Cold? Empty? Well, yeah.. Maybe I'm a bit of both.' she reflected.

The song continued to a lot of sighs of appreciation, and Sakura's reflection. When Tomoyo reached the "highlight" of the song, everyone just stared in awe.

_At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back_

When she finished, we broke in applause. I'll have to admit, Tomoyo is really one hell of a singer. I smiled secretly.

As we munched to tacos, nachos, pizza, sandwiches, chips, etc., Meilin's turn came. The familiar prelude of Avril Lavigne's _Complicated_ sounded.

_Chill out  
What you yellin for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before_

The song went on, feeling so distant to Sakura as her mind wandered off. Yes, she made a lot of mistakes. But she did her part well. She trusted _him._ So why did he do that?

When the song ended, Meilin was blushing. She had a good voice as well.

"How was it, Syaoran?" she asked the silent boy. "Fine." Syaoran muttered. Meilin smiled widely at his answer. 'He also seemed to be thinking deeply. He has been like that since I first met him.' the golden-haired girl thought yet again.

After a few minutes, another familiar prelude sounded. Glaring at the grinning Tomoyo, she stood up and got the mic. She stood there, waiting for the intro to finish.

* * *

**xxx 18 xxx**

What song will Sakura be singing?  
Let's find out on the next chapter.

This is my third fanfic so please bear with me.  
I'm open to suggestions and comments.  
Flamers are welcome too.  
I don't really mind. It's your opinion and you have every right to it.

. m0onLit r0se 16 .

* * *

_Time, I've been passing time, watching trains go by…_

_-All of My Life_

_time heals wounds_

_time helps you forget_

_time leads you to reality…_

"_The Time"_


	2. Song

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

i don't own ccs, only a few characters which will be appearing in the next chapters maybe. Also, whatever similarities there is to your fanfic is pure coincindence, i swear. R&R please! arigatou!

* * *

Bring Me to Life

Chapter Two

"Song"

* * *

xxx 18 xxx

After a few minutes, another familiar prelude sounded. Glaring at the grinning Tomoyo, she stood up and got the mic. She stood there, waiting for the intro to finish.

* * *

xxx 18 xxx

The slow, sorrowful intro made her heart ache. Her soul, however, feels comfortable, yet sad.

_Sakura's POV_

My eyes filled with tears. I started to sing soulfully, putting my emotions and pains in every note.

' _I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me '_

I sang it wholeheartedly, not even trying to stop my tears. I looked at Syaoran, he still have that coldness in his eyes. A hollow, lonesome part of him. '_Almost like me._' I thought to myself. He was looking at me. '_No._' my mind whispered. '_He saw right through me? He can feel my emptiness as well. I'm almost sure of it.'_ I thought while I sang.

' _I've tried so hard to tell myself_

_that you're gone…_

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone ALL ALONG!! '_

I sang every note, feeling my pain ebb away slightly. I realized, HE never really was with me. More like I've been used?! '_What a pervert!' _I thought. '_Are you sure of that?' _my mind reasoned with me. '_No…' _I admitted.

' _you still have…_

_all of ME. '_

I ended the song, with a bow, and I wiped away the tears I subconsciously shed. It was a wonderful feeling, being able to vent out your sadness and depression in a song. It was as if, your soul created the song. I sat down.

_Syaoran's POV_

She has a striking resemblance to her. Her soulful look, her used-to-be cheerful face. Her eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes filled with sadness. It was like she could feel my pain. '_What am I thinking?' _he told himself. She looked at her, not seeing her. I never noticed how beautiful her smiling eyes was. Too bad, it seems like her life was taken away by that pervert.

' _you used to captivate me, by your resonating light. '_

yeah. You used to be so warm and happy. It is always good to see your innocent smile. It's like a small ray of light for me. Your smile is very much like hers. Pure. Innocent. Elegant. How I love to see that again.

' _I've tried so hard to tell myself_

_that you're gone…_

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone ALL ALONG!! '_

'She was spectacular! I never knew she had so much power when singing.' Syaoran thought.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Sakura sat down, still teary-eyed. '_it felt good.'_ She thought. "Thanks, Tomoyo." She smiled, her first genuine smile in a year. Tomoyo shook her head. "I didn't suggest it. It was Li-kun who chose the song for you." The emerald-eyed girl looked at the young man, still deep in his thoughts. "Arigatou, Syaoran-kun." she said.

He smiled. "I'm glad you're smiling again, Sakura-san." Meilin meanwhile, pouted in the background.

Another song has started. This time, Syaoran blushed. "Syaoran, it's your turn!" Meilin pushed, still cranky about Sakura calling _her _Syaoran by the name.

Syaoran was still blushing slightly when he started singing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll  
ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

"Li-kun's great isn't he?" Tomoyo whispered. I just nodded. '_His brown eyes reminds me a lot of _him.' I told my self. "Why did you call him by his name?" Meilin hissed on my ear. I looked at her. "I just want us all to be a bit informal. I'm sorry, Meilin-chan." I told her, hurt.

Sakura remained silent the rest of the song.

When they decided to retire, it was already very late.

"What about sleeping over my house? It's closest here." Tomoyo suggested. Sakura shrugged. "It's fine with me. I dunno 'bout Li-kun and Meilin-chan." She said. 'Why did she call me _Li-kun_ again?' he wondered. "It's fine with me. Meilin-san?" he asked the maple-eyed girl, still sitting. She just nodded, feeling somewhat guilty.

"Well, I'm gonna go call my chauffer." Tomoyo stated, bringing out her cellphone. "Uhm, can we just walk? I prefer some fresh air. But if you don't want to, it's fine." Sakura suggested, her voice faltering as her gaze swept Meilin's fierce look. "No, it's okay." Meilin replied, still having that weird look.

They walked to Tomoyo's house. Sakura was still talking to her father.

"Otou-san, I won't be coming home tonight. We'll sleep in Tomoyo-chan's house. Is it alright?" Sakura asked, her father agreed. "Have fun tonight, Sakura-chan." Fujitaka told her daughter. The line died. They reached the Penguin Park. Meilin caught up to her, "Can I talk to you, Kinomoto-san?" she asked. Tomoyo, who was walking with Sakura, stopped. "I'll leave you for a while." She said and walked with Li instead.

"I know you were hurt, but I was just jealous. Please, call him Syaoran-kun if you wish." Meilin pleaded, her eyes welling with guilty tears. Sakura held her hand and squeezed it. "It's alright Meilin-chan. You were right, I have no reason to call him 'Syaoran-kun' because we haven't known each other well." Sakura smiled assuringly. Meilin shook her head. "I was just jealous." She just smiled on walked on.

* * *

xxx 18 xxx

Moments later, they reached Tomoyo's house. The four were welcomed by Sonomi Daidoji, apparently worried. "Oh, darling, you're finally home!" her mother exclaimed. "Yes mother. My friends will stay here for the night." Tomoyo replied, hugging her mother. "Well, good evening, please enjoy your stay here. I better start back on my work." With that, she ran upstairs.

They entered Tomoyo's room. "It's pretty big, Daidoji." Meilin said with awe. "Thanks. Please wait one moment. Oh, you will need to change. Don't worry, you can borrow several of my handmade outfits." She closed the door behind her.

The three sat down on the couch. "She hasn't changed one bit." Sakura whispered, smiling.

When Tomoyo reappeared, she was carrying three pairs of sleepwear, she was already wearing hers. "This one is for Li-kun, this is for Meilin-chan. And this is for Sakura-chan. Go on and get changed." She smiled, leading Li-kun to the mini-theatre, the other two changed in Tomoyo's "chamber". When they were done, Tomoyo took pictures of them. Li-kun in cotton green pajamas with red maple leaves, Meilin in silk orange dress with white flowers. Sakura was in satin black nightgown with small pink butterflies.

"So kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed, still taking videos of the three of them.

Li was blushing mad. Sakura smiling shyly, Meilin, however, seemed to enjoy it.

"The dress fit snuggly. You're great Daidoji-san." She said.

"Arigato!" Tomoyo smiled.

"It's warm, but don't you think it's a bit too much?" Li-kun asked, still embarrassed. "Don't worry Li-kun, Tomoyo made it especially for us." Sakura said, smiling.

'_Why did she revert back to calling me _Li-kun?' he thought. They spent the next 2 hours eating midnight snacks and chatting. When they got sleepy, they retired to "bed".

* * *

xxx 18 xxx

well, that's it for the second chapter.

Thanks to merilyn for appreciating my first chapter. smile

Well, the next chapter will be quite long as well, so please brace yourselves.

Suggestions and ideas are most welcome.

Insults and flames are also welcome.

smile

thanks for reading!!

_Ja ne !_

. m0onLit r0se 16 .

* * *

'_our heart constantly sings its own melody_

_the gradual beating,_

_the emotions,_

_our soul creates our own song._

_Life is full of music,_

_Some are just unheard of,_

_And others are meant to be hidden…_

_Our song of Life. '_

" **The Song "**


	3. Mirror

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**i don't own ccs, only a few characters which will be appearing in the next chapters maybe. Also, whatever similarities there is to your fanfic is pure coincindence, i swear. R&R please! arigatou!**

* * *

**Bring Me to Life**

Chapter Three

"Mirror"

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

_Don't go away, please, don't leave._

_It was a rainy night, and Sakura was sitting on a bench at the park._

_He walked away, his cold back turned on her._

"_I never loved you. You were such a fool to believe my lies." He said, his voice cold and mocking._

Sakura awoke with a start, her face stained with tears and sweat. She has been restless for the past months already and this night is no difference. 'It's that stupid dram again.' She sighed. Meilin was still fast asleep. They chose to sleep together in the mini-theatre. Syaoran was in the living room. Tomoyo, of course is in her bedroom.

Sakura glanced at the clock, it was only 3 in the morning.

She went out of the mini-theatre and found a restless Syaoran, mumbling in his sleep.

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

'_Syaoran.'_

_A girl with waist-length, brownish-black hair stood under the Sakura trees. She was smiling warmly at the boy with golden-brown locks. Her bluish-gray eyes, soft and warm looked at his cold, brown ones._

'_I love you, Syaoran!' she said again, in her sweet melodious voice._

_Syaoran smiled and hugged the girl._

_They sat on the grass, and the girl's head on his lap. When Syaoran looked at the girl he love, he found her in her lifeless form, bleeding to death._

"_You let me die, Syaoran." Her eyes were cold and lifeless, piercing his very soul with icicles._

"Syaoran-kun." _a voice called to him._

'_her voice is warm' Syaoran thought._

_A warm hand held his arms._

"Syaoran-kun."

His eyes fluttered open, and saw Sakura kneeling beside him with a worried expression on her face. "Daijobu? (Are you alright?)" she asked. Syaoran nodded. "Just a bad dream." He replied. He had just realized that his breathing was sharp and rapid. He sat up and asked Sakura why she was still awake.

"I was, I mean, I couldn't sleep." Sakura replied, examining the floor with all interest.

Syaoran smiled. "Sakura-san." The girl looked around and saw him smiling, his first genuine smile. "I know you're nearly as half troubled as I am. If you would wish to tell me what is bothering you, I'll be happy to listen." He continued, looking at this living replica of his beloved person.

Sakura's eyes glazed with tears. "I can't seem to forget him."

"Don't worry, you will soon get over him." He told the girl. 'I'm one to talk, I couldn't even take a moment of peace without her on my mind.' He thought, punishing himself slightly. A hand squeezed his own. "Thanks. I hope you finally move on as well."

His eyes widened. "How did you--?" he began.

"I can just tell. Syaoran-kun." Sakura stood up and kissed Syaoran on the cheek. He could feel the portion where her lips touched it burning. "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Sakura went back to their "room" and just as Syaoran was about to fall asleep again, Tomoyo went out of her room, giggling. She was looking at him in a nasty way that suggested she knew what happened.

"Have you been spying on us?" Syaoran hissed.

Tomoyo showed the video camera she held. "I was just planning to go out in the balcony and take a video of the sun rising, when I heard you two, so I did a bit of snooping around and just videotaped everything." She giggled. "Gomen." She added.

Syaoran shook his head. "It's fine, as long as you wont show anyone that stupidity." He replied, now grinning.

The two went out in the balcony. The breeze is chilly and moist, almost gloomy. She took a video of the scenery, the tall trees swaying with the wind and the sky filled with stars. The crescent moon glowing, as though smiling at whoever sees it.

"You and Sakura have the same longing and emptiness. I wish the two of you will find peace and comfort soon." Tomoyo whispered. "You're emptiness will soon be filled. I hope my Sakura-chan could finally get over him." She continued.

"You really do care about Sakura-san don't you?" Syaoran stated.

"That's because Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan. I only want her happiness, 'coz seeing her happy makes me happy. When she was sad, and I couldn't cheer her up, I feel sad as well." Tomoyo replied. "Thank you, Li-kun. You made her happier." She smiled. Syaoran shook his head. "I should thank her." He replied.

"The moon and star found warmth in each other, making the moon radiant, and star contented. Soon, when the moon is full and ready, the star will shine brightly, giving light and warmth to the moon who have been living in the darkness for such a long time. But the moon will continue reminiscing his darkness and the star will grow tired. Her light will disappear, and the moon will search for the warmth and comfort again." She whispered under her breath, not knowing what she just said.

When she came back to her senses, she found Li staring at her, open-mouthed.

"What happened, Li-kun?" she asked, apparently left without a clue as to what she just said. Li decided to not say anything. "Nothing." He replied, smiling weakly. '_Was it my imagination? Or did Daidoji-san just made a prophecy back then?'_

The two decided to go back inside, as Tomoyo shut the door behind her, Syaoran pondered over what he had just heard. "This would take me nowhere." He muttered. He fell back asleep as he closed his eyes. Outside, on the dark sky, a shooting star fell.

"**I wish she would be happy."**

"Hope he would finally be happy."

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

_7:00 o'clock in the morning_

The four were having breakfast at the garden. Sakura and Meilin went running around, talking and sharing stories animatedly, occasionally stopping to try and catch a butterfly, or to pick a flower they couldn't resist. Tomoyo and Syaoran, however, sat on the table, watching the two energetic girls play around.

"You really are a nice person, Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo giggled, watching Syaoran's tender gaze at the two girls. The boy looked startled at the use of his first name, but recovered. "What is that nonsense, Tomoyo-san?" he replied, blushing madly at the praise. Tomoyo giggled even more.

"Kawaii! Syaoran-kun, blushing and acting tough when someone told himhe is a nice guy." She grinned evilly.

"Tomoyo-san," he paused, not knowing how to tell her. "What is it?" the girl replied. "Uhm, did it ever occur to you that you could… I dunno, predict the future?" he blurted the last 5 words faster than he intended. Tomoyo was taken aback, but smiled. "Yes, Syaoran-kun, I certainly could. Well, my other self could." She whispered, leaning in closer. "Other self?" he replied, confused. Tomoyo nodded, smiling serenely.

"You'll know it someday." She smiled. 'When he has returned.' She added to herself, sighing inside.

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

weL, dats it f0r the third chapter ..

s0rry f0r taking x0o L0ng t0 p0st ..

sue that curse, Laziness ..

giggLes

well, sadly, the times i'L be updating wiL be L0nger since, t0morr0w is sch0oL time aLready ..

f0r us, I mean ..

sighs

weL, wish me Luck ..

thanks t0 meriLyn f0r cheering me, t0 keep 0n p0sting .. :

thanks t0 r0ndaLLagurL as weL, f0r appreciating my st0ry ..

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

_misceLane0us facts: the title is mirr0r because 0ur star-cr0ssed pair seemed t0 mirr0r their em0ti0ns .. i w0uLd have preferred refLecti0n, but since the first tw0 chapters are named after cL0w cards/sakura cards, I th0ught, mirr0r w0uLd be m0re sensible .. the chapters are merely 0ut of pure c0incidence that they are b0th cL0w cards .. :_

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

_wh0 is that girl I see ?_

_staring straight back at me .._

_why is my refLecti0n s0me0ne I d0nt kn0w .._

_-RefLecti0n ..-_

_I Lo0ked deep w/in y0ur eyes and saw what I am .._

_reflected in th0se amber 0rbs,_

_reflected in th0se emeraLd pair .._

_the pain, and the fear .._

_it's the same .._

_- The Mirror -_

* * *


	4. Dream

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**i don't own ccs, only a few characters which will be appearing in the next chapters maybe. Also, whatever similarities there is to your fanfic is pure coincindence, i swear. R&R please! arigatou!**

* * *

**Bring Me to Life**

Chapter Four

"Dream"

* * *

It was past lunch-time. Sakura had went home three hours ago and noticed that something is bugging Syaoran. 'I wonder..' Sakura thought. Touya and Mr. Fujitaka had left already. She's alone with her pet cat Kero-chan. The auburn-haired girl sighed.

She was back in her room, and though she had already gathered the strength to clean it, _which means wipe out every single detail that makes it look like abandoned, _the room still gives off a gloomy feeling. "Probably because this is where my heart screamed every pain and where I cried every liquid out." Sakura told herself.

Nevertheless, the room seemed a bit brighter. It was still full of things that make her remember _him_ a lot; it now looked like a room of someone who is just plain **messy**. She found out that she couldn't remove their memorabilia and hide it away.

"Still, at least it doesn't hurt a lot anymore." She told herself.

Since the karaoke thing last night, she found herself more cheerful and somewhat regaining part of her she lost, whatever that is, not even she knows. **(a/n: I'm the only one who knows and I won't tell you. laughs evilly just kidding.)**

She sighed for what feels like the tenth time since her brother left. 'Otou-san left so early. Now Onii-chan had to work. I wish I could have something better to do.' She thought, looking at the pale pink ceiling of her room. 'Even fitting dress will feel much better. But Tomoyo might be busy.' She mused, shocked at what she had just said.

She never knew she enjoyed fitting Tomoyo's self-made outfits and costumes, well, maybe she just missed it, being a "hermit" for what seemed to be a horribly long time. 'well, half-year **is **long.' She noted. She even missed Tomoyo, filming her every move. She sighed yet again, (eleventh) and sat up.

"Kero-chan, stay in this room and behave, alright?" the cat purred, looking at her eyes. It sat still, as though it had understood what her mistress said. Sakura shrugged her head and murmured "this is crazy, I'm thinking too much."

Beep. Beep.

She looked at her cellphone: One new message.

'Who could it be?' she thought, pressing Read to see who emailed her.

"What could Syaoran-kun want?" she told herself, not intending to say that aloud. She opened the message and read.

Subject: Cherry Blossoms

Message: Hey, Sakura-chan. This is Syaoran. Daidoji-san has been nagging me to tell you to meet us tomorrow, 5:30 pm, at the Tsukimine Shrine. And she told me to relay this message to you:

The emeralds are gleaming, shining brightly under the feeble moonlight, and saw magnificent chestnut in the distance. A star will fall from the sky, and the troubled souls of two people will be eased. When the moon is full and bright, the star will shine brightly, giving warmth to the coldness of the night. She will melt his ice, and make him radiate.

Well, I dunno what on earth that means. She's here teaching Meiling to make cinnamon cookies. Guess we'll see you later.

Syaoran Li

Sakura giggled at the thought that the two girls have been bugging Syaoran but stared back to what Tomoyo wanted to relay to her. 'I can't understand it. It's like a code or something.' She thought.

Beep. Beep.

'Another message? Everyone seemed to have something to say to me.' She chuckled. It was from Mizuki-sensei.

Subject: Seijou High School

Message: Hey, Sakura-san. I am pleased to know you're finally out of your shell. :) By the way, classes will start soon, and since you're now entering High School, I just want to congratulate you. Hope your fine.

Kaho Mizuki :)

Sakura smiled warmly. Mizuki-sensei had always been Sakura's some kind of inspiration, idol, whatever you call it. She went downstairs to eat cookies. When she was full, she went back upstairs to see her cat still sitting. She looked at it, and it stared back. "If you're waiting for that cat to speak, it won't."

She jumped at the voice. "Onii-chan! Don't scare me like that!" Sakura turned pale from shock. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Touya asked her younger sister, horrified at seeing her so pale.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Why are you home already?" she asked.

"Yuki and I got free time. So we went back here." Touya replied. "Yukito-san is here?" Sakura exclaimed, excited. Touya nodded and went inside his room.

The young lady ran downstairs, excited to see her childhood crush. Ever since they transferred to Tomoeda and laid eyes on Yukito, she had had a crush on him. Well, he's more like a brother and best friend to her than a crush, and Yukito treats her as the younger sister he never had, being an only child.

"Hi, Yukito-san!" Sakura greeted the young man, sitting in their living room couch.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." Yukito replied, smiling warmly at her. 'I'm glad she's finally a bit cheerful. But I can still sense her pain.' He added, sighing inwardly. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. You?" Sakura replied. 'Well, I'm still sad, but I'm not lying when I said I'm fine. Maybe not.' She thought. Yukito stood up and approached her. **(a/n: Sakura is still standing at the doorway between the hall and the living room) **He hugged her and stroked her now soft auburn hair.

"You don't have to lie, so that we won't worry." He whispered, her head resting on his chest. "In times like this when we can't ease your pain, the best we can do is worry about you. So please, just let us worry." He added. Tears formed in Sakura's eyes. "Thanks, Yukito nii-chan." Was all she managed to say as two, thick, pearly tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

**(a/n: all right, let's fast-forward the drama till after dinner. Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura ate with Yukito.)**

They had just finished dinner, and Sakura went up to her bedroom. When she entered, she found her cat still sitting ever so still, at the exact same spot she left him.

She knelt in front of the cat and whispered: "So you did understand what I said? I told you to stay, but next time, you can move." She smiled, as the cat loosened his posture and purred.

She fed the cat, and when it was done, she lay down. Her bed feels surprisingly warm. 'Onii-chan might have done this. I'll remember to thank him' she mused. Within a few moments, she fell asleep.

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

"_This place looks familiar." She whispered._

"_I've been here before." Sakura told herself._

_She is in a big mansion. It looks deserted, but someone must have been here. The walls were warm and the floor is not dusty. But there's no sign of movement or life at all._

"_It is familiar." She walked on the torch-lit hallway, peering at every room. At the end of the corridor like hall, is a double door, with brass knocker and golden doorknob the shape of a lioness. The door is made of mahogany and its frame is splendid silver._

_She placed her hand on the knob, preparing to open it. But at here slightest touch, the doors opened, and at the middle of the room is a boy, about her age, smiling at her._

"_I've been waiting, Sakura-chan. Please, do sit down." The dark-haired, blue-eyed, bespectacled young man greeted her._

_She didn't know when she went inside. She didn't even move an inch after the doors opened. But when she looked around, she found herself sitting at a high-backed chair. 'It's comfortably familiar.' She noted._

_The boy chuckled._

_She looked up and saw him smiling at her warmly. "Do you believe in fate?" he spoke, his voice deep and mature but it was a friendly, warm voice. "What is it?" Sakura replied._

"_Fate, as we believe, is the map of life. In it is the exact happenings, in their respectful time." He paused. "I also personally think that it is the reason behind everything. Heartbreak, sorrow, happiness. When one will fall in love, and when one will be hurt because of love." He continued._

"_I don't think I follow." Sakura said._

"_There is no such things as coincidence in this world, there is only the inevitable." He chuckled. "I personally think we will meet in the near future. Very near in fact. But for now, I wish for you to forget this dream."_

"_It's time to dream your dream." were the last words he said._

_The scene dissolved._

_She found herself under the Cherry Blossom trees, a familiar figure standing in a fair distance in front of her._

'_What is this feeling? My heart beats so fast, it hurts.' She told herself. The pain in his chest was so unbearable; tears start to form in her eyes. 'Is this hatred? Anger? Fear? Sadness? No. Its love.' She whispered._

_A hand gently landed on her shoulder and she turned around. The pain in her heart changed. It was of pure hatred. The man standing in front of her is the man she despised forever. That dark hair, brown eyes and a wicked smile. "I love you." He said._

"_Don't fool me Saichiyo! I don't love you!" she replied, unable to look at his eyes._

"_But you can't hate these eyes of mine." He mocked. "Go on, approach the one you love. It's him right?" he said looking at the figure standing far._

_Sakura followed his gaze and was shocked. Those light brown hair and chestnut eyes, gleaming like golden zircon, and that warm, serene smile. "Syaoran-kun." She whispered._

She awoke with a start.

It was still early. The clock told her it was still 5:45 in the morning. "That dream is weird." She sighed. She got up and got dressed. "I better cook breakfast. I haven't cooked for a few months already." She whispered.

She went downstairs and was dismayed to see that her father and brother would wake up at seven. 'I'll be alone for quite a while. Oh, well.'

When she finished cooking, she went back to her room. It was still early. She got her phone and started typing. **(a/n: dialing? I dunno how it was called.)**

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

Syaoran's POV

It is already 5am and he still hasn't slept. 'I'm getting more afraid of my dream. Oh, well.' He got up and went to the bathroom. He is planning to take a hot shower and a little stroll.

He has been awake since 2am because of his dream. 'I want to forget you already Naomi.' He thought, as he took a shower. 'I know I didn't kill you. But I couldn't help taking the blame. It's just so, bugging.' His thoughts continued to wander.

Beep. Beep.

'Who would be messaging me this early?' he asked himself.

He opened the message. "What does Sakura want?" he asked himself.

Subject: Syaoran-kun ..

Message: uhm, an0 .. s0rry t0 disturb y0u this earLy .. uhm, i was w0ndering if y0u w0uLdn't mind t0 waLk with me t0 the C.B park .. but, if y0u d0n't want t0 its aLright wid me .. repLy if y0u can g0 with me n0w ..

x0x0  
Sakura Kinomoto

He sighed inwardly. This could mean a big breakdown if Meilin found out he snucked out of the house this early. He grabbed his towel and dried himself, went to his room and put on some clothes.

He replied with a simple OK.

* * *

He went outside his house, which he shared with Meiling, as quiet as a burglar in the dead of night. Once outside, he sighed. It is yet another cold day, the breeze still ever so moist. The beautiful Cherry Blossom trees swaying in time with the rhythm of the wind. It was a beautiful, breathtaking scenery--yet sad. He let out yet another sigh as he contemplated his environment while walking the familiar path to Sakura's house.

"It's cold." he whispered to nobody in particular.

He turned another corner and the Kinomoto residence came to view. And there outside, sitting on the pavement road was Sakura. She stood up when she noticed the figure approaching. '_She's pretty. I wonder why the bastard left her.'_ Syaoran thought as he saw Sakura's slender body dressed in a light lilac dress, hugging her curves perfectly. Her shoulder-length hair swaying slightly in the breeze, her bangs heldh two bobby pins forming an "x", her warm smile seemed to radiate the semi-darkness.

She waved at him when she realized who the person was. Syaoran waved back. When he was close enough for her to see him clearly she greeted him.

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun. Arigato for coming this early." Sakura said, still smiling. Syaoran just shook his head, indicating he doesn't mind.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san." he replied simply.

"Would you want to have breakfast first?" she asked. Syaoran shook his head again.

"Let's go to the park. I know you wanted to tell me something." Syaoran mumled. Sakura's smile was still plastered on her face, but her eyes were sad. '_What's wrong, Sakura?'_ Syaoran thought to himself when he noticed.

"Alright," Sakura relied cheerily.

* * *

They walked in silence for five minutes. When they reached the park, they sat on the swings.

Sakura coiled her arms around one the clinking chains of her swing. she pushed herself using her feet.

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura murmured, breaking the silence. Syaoran looked at her. "Nani...?" he asked.

"When we first met on first year, you seemed so cold and distant. At first I thought you were just serious and unfriendly." she started. "But then, when I was heartbroken, when I fell out of love, I realized. Your pain is like mine. I wanted to ask you, why? Did she leave you as well?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran was taken aback.

'_How did she know?'_ Syaoran thought to himself. He felt Sakura stop swinging. When he looked around, Sakura was standing, looking at him, teary-eyed.

"She... died." Syaoran's voice faltered.

Sakura did not gasp or show reaction as what Syaoran expected. However, she did something he didn't think she'll ever do. Sakura walked behind Syaoran, and wrapped her armsround him, her chin resting on his shoulder. She spoke, with so much gentleness that melt anyone's heart. The two of them are so intimate, yet, there's no malice in both their eyes. "It's okay to cry Syaoran-kun. This way, I won't see your tears fall. Set your pain free." she whispered. Syaoran obliged, with another pang of pain as he remebered those exact words.

_"It's alright to cry, Syaoran." _Those were her words whenever he seemed so distant to the whole world.

Taking a deep breath, his tears rolling down silently, he recounted his memories of her.

* * *

_The birds were chirping, as if singing. It has been yet another long boring day, and Syaoran had been sent out of his History of Martial Arts class, yet again. He checked hi watch, 'Five minutes before break. Great!' he thought. He let out a sigh._

_there was a few moments silence when only the rustling leaves were heard. Then, the amber-eyed boy heard footsteps. He looked up only to see the best and worst person looking at him, her eyes ever so tender. "Syaoran-kun." Naomi whispered gently, the gentleness that could make your heart melt with the heat that is creeping up our face._

_"N...nani?" Syaoran stuttered, averting her gaze. He HATED those soft, bluish-gray eyes that seem to penetrate him._

_He felt her sit down gently beside him. Her scent was carried by the wind-- lavender and Cherry Blossoms, mixed with rose. "It's alright to cry. I know how much it humiliates you just because your a Li." she whispered softly, wrapping one hand around him, resting her forehead on his broad shoulder. "I wouldn't see your tears." she added. Syaoran lifted her head up, and looked straight into her eyes, allowing her to see his weakness, to be the first person to see that he was, after all, human. Two tears slid down his face. "I love you, Naomi-chan. You were alwys there for me." he whispered before planting a soft, swift kiss on her tender lips..._

_.o0o._

_Eleven months have passed. Next week will finally be their anniversary. Naomi went out to buy "things" for dinner. On her way home, she was spotted by a thief, hungry and hopeless. He approached her and stabbed her at the side. "I'm sorry darling, I need your money." the thief whispered._

_When he was about to go, Naomi grabbed his wrist and said: "Wait, take this..." she handed him a silver necklace worth more than it seems. "Sell it, for the price it's worth. Build a home for your family. Go, live peacefully." The thief felt guilty. He ran away._

_Moments later, it started to rain. Syaoran finally found her, bleeding to death, swimming in scarlet blood. She was clearly dying, but her face still radiates with pure innocence and beauty. "Naomi..." Syaoran murmured, tears stingin his eyes. "Syaoran, I love you.. always and forever." With that and one last kiss, she passed on._

* * *

When he finished recounting the story, Sakura's grip tightened around him. He could feel his heart aching for him, and he just let himself breakdown. He needed to cry. He hadn't cried after that incident. "Syaoran-kun..." Sakura whispered, with the same gentleness in her voice. "You look a lot like her. Except the hair. You and Daidoji-san bring her back to life. Especiallty you..." Syaoran's voice trailed off.

"Syaoran-kun. Gomen..." Sakura murmured.

Syaoran shook his head. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a half-kneeling position in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her, and asked, "What about you? What happened to shatter your pure innocent heart?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "I... He..." She started.

* * *

orayt ! a cLiffy .. it's getting too lenthgy so i decided to put the others in the next chapters.

Sorry if it took me soooo long to update.

for th0se hu missed eri0L , he appeared here twice .. i decided to put a bit m0re fantasy .. i Love magic u kn0w .. Laughs

tell me which points i failed to mention and send your reviews !

ja ne !

. m0onLit r0se 16 .

* * *


	5. Prophecy

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**i don't own ccs, only a few characters which will be appearing in the next chapters maybe. Also, whatever similarities there is to your fanfic is pure coincindence, i swear. R&R please! arigatou!**

* * *

Bring Me To Life

Chapter Five

"Prophecy"

* * *

Special Mention: Yeah! I'm so super happy. Reviews from readers make me wanna go type more.

Rondallagurl: well, close enough. HE did have another girl, but that was after he left Sakura.

Animefan88tv-skip beat: thanks for reading! Yeah, I know, I'm cruel for making Sayoran loose somebody he love—the girl was his FIRST love. I'm happy to know you loved my story

Lunarmidnightwolf & maleesha: you requested for it, here is the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who bothered to read my super duper lame fanfic. 

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

* * *

"I… He…" Sakura started.

"He told me he never really loved me." She blurted out. Tears started to fall hard, shaking her. She wanted to crumble to pieces—right there and then. Syaoran bit his lip and held the fragile girl tighter. The sun had started to rise now.

"Continue, dear Cherry Blossom," he whispered, breathing in her scent.

'_He's so warm. It's comfortable in someone's arms.' _Sakura thought to herself.

"He… said that he didn't mean to hurt me. H-he s-s-said he just w-wanted to m-make someone jealous. So he used me. And when he got what he wanted, he said he r-realized that he l-loved me for a moment, but he l-love this girl m-m-much more. H-he said th-that he doesn't want this t-to ha-happen but he n-need the girl. And I was a fool for thinking he a-actually loved me. And still much more foolish to actually st-still love him despite the f-fact that he's a jerk and th-that he just u-used me." Sakura cried, stammering and stumbling over her words.

Syaoran knelt down in front of her and cupped his hands on the sides of her face. "Look at me Sakura-san." He spoke with gentleness that can make every woman's heart ache. "He is a total loser. Guys like him don't realize your worth. Forget him. Try to make yourself busy. Love yourself," he paused, wondering where the hell he pulled those words from. "You're worth more than you think. I know it's not easy to move on. But do it. Bit by bit, you can do it." He smiled. Syaoran bent forward and planted a kiss on Sakura's forehead. "Be strong. Smile like the way you used to." He said.

'_I want to see your smile again Cherry Blossom. Your warm, pure, and innocent smile that reminds me so much of the same smile that used to melt my heart.' _He whispered inwardly.

Sakura smiled.

"Arigato, Syaoran-kun." Syaoran shook his head. "I should be the one thanking you." he replied.

He stood up, extending his hand to help Sakura up as well. She took the offer and together, hand in hand they walked outside the park, back to Sakura's house.

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

* * *

Once in front the Kinomoto residence, Sakura turned around to face Syaoran. For a brief moment when her emerald eyes met his amber ones, a strange feeling seem to stir. But at soon as it has started, it stopped. Sakura shrugged off what she felt and spoke first.

"Thanks for talking to me that early Syaoran-kun. I wish you could eat breakfast with us today." she smiled.

'_Oh crap!'_ Syaoran mentally slapped himself. He totally forgot about Meiling. "Uhm, yeah! Sure." He replied. '_Where did that come from?'_ he thought. Sakura beamed at him and dragged him inside before he can take back what he said. And come on! Who can dare say no to someone who smiled as sweetly as she did? No. Erase that. He shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that.

Syaoran smiled. He hadn't felt like this ever since he lost _her._ He felt so light-hearted and – _happy_.

Syaoran sat on the couch and waited as Sakura prepared the dining table. She refused to let him help so he gave up, and there he was. A few minutes later and he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Since you need to pass by the living room to get to the kitchen, a tousle-haired Touya Kinomoto saw an unexpected visitor. "What are you doing here this early, twerp? Who let you in?" he teased, feigning a scowl.

Syaoran scowled back. "Sakura did." He replied airily.

This made Touya's scowl become real. Syaoran seemed satisfied by the effect he inflicted upon the newcomer and decided to add a bit more irritation to him. "And we spent an hour and a half outside in the park." He added.

It worked.

Touya scowled further and sulked to the kitchen.

Syaoran chuckled as he heard their conversation.

"What is that twerp doing here, kaiju? And what were you doing outside with him this early?" he said sourly. Syaoran heard Sakura flinch and he can almost hear her blush when she replied "Nothing you need to know." With that, Sakura went outside to tell him that she had finished.

Eating breakfast with a sulky, overprotective brother, shooting glares as hot as fire at you is very uncomfortable. Especially when you're in _his _territory. But Syaoran ignored the hole being drilled on his head as he ate. Sakura was a good cook, you can't deny that. After the breakfast was over, Mr. Kinomoto finally went down, fully dressed.

"Ohayo, otou-san!" Sakura and Touya greeted.

"Ohayo, Kinomoto-sensei." Syaoran greeted politely.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Touya-kun, Li-kun." Fujitaka greeted back. "I see you are quite an early visitor." He added, chuckling slightly.

"Otou-san, classes start in three days, why are you going to work?" Sakura sked her father. "We need to prepare. And while we're in the subject, when will you get your uniforms?" her father replied.

"Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan and Syaoran-kun will go with me tomorrow." Sakura replied smiling.

After that, Syaoran bid farewell to Sakura. "Don't forget, later, 5:30 p.m." Syaoran said, loud enough for Touya to hear. This annoyed him more and demanded that Sakura answer what they will do later. "Onii-chan! Tomoyo-chan and the gang, including me, will just spend the last three days of our vacation together!" Sakura replied, irritated. Touya sighed. "Hai. Hai."

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

* * *

After lunch, Touya left for work, leaving Sakura alone. She called Tomoyo-chan over, and in record time, (five minutes after she hung the phone) Tomoyo was there, ringing the doorbell. And sure enough, when Sakura opened the door, she was carrying what looked like dozens of different costumes ranging from fluffy pink, to seducing black, to sexy periwrinkle-blue, to simple lavender, etc. Sakura sweatdropped at the sight of the costumes and when Tomoyo whipped out her video camera she blushed.

And so, her afternoon went by the way she used to. She didn't say she enjoyed it, but she did. Tomoyo's costumes really were comfortable to wear, despite the elegance, the style and all the dainty, fragile cloths she used.

Finally, Tomoyo stood up, deciding what Sakura should wear later. It is a beautiful green, satin dress, with a slightly low neckline. The dress brought out the color of her eyes. Tomoyo looked at her, starry-eyed, before screaming, for like the hundredth time, "KAWAII!!" Sakura chuckled weakly. She missed this kind of happy life, so she let herself enjoy.

Outside the house, unknown to both girls, a handsome young man looked at them with warm azure eyes. "So, my prophecy have begun to come true," he chuckled. With a gentle blow of the wind, he disappeared.

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura had fun dressing up and putting make-up on each other. When the clock alarmed at five in the afternoon, Tomoyo had just done adding the final touches to Sakura's hair and face. She herself look gorgeous in a white, sleeveless dress and black satin bolero. Smiling at her masterpiece, she told Sakura to look at herself in the mirror.

She was stunned at the way she looked. She knew she was cute. But never before in her life did she thought she would look _this_ beautiful. She blushed slightly. Her shoulder-length, honey-colored hair had been tied in an elegant bun at the back, a few strands of hair adding a breath-taking detail, her long bangs looked good now, not simply messy. Her slender neck seem to sparkle in white and pink glitters, but they were actually just make up. Her green eyes accentuated by light, glossy eyeliner, and shimmery, blue shadow. Her cheeks look a natural blush, and her lips look plump.

Tomoyo had been videotaping her from head to foot, she's proud of her masterpiece. Sakura's eyebags became invisible under light cosmetics. But what gave her such elegance was the green dress, hugging her curves snuggly and perfectly.

"Sakura, your a doll." Tomoyo whispered, chuckling. Her bestfriend smiled and walked -- glided-- to her.

Before she knew what happened, Sakura enclosed her in a hug. "Arigato, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura murmured. Tomoyo nodded.

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

* * *

When they arrived at the shrine, Syaoran and Meiling weren't there yet. The two waited for a couple of minutes before Tomoyo said she'll wander off for quite a while to get refreshments. Sakura nodded and sat on the nearest bench.

While she waited, surveying the sky, and humming a familiar tune, a movement caught Sakura's eyes. She looked at the source of disturbance and what she saw took away reality from her.

Everything faded out, everything except this lone figure that seemed to matter to her more than the whole world. It seem to take eternity, her world was on full stop, she didn't notice herself hold her breath. And then, she snapped back to reality, when a shooting star streaked across the sky in between them, as though cutting her off her fantasy. She stared at the person who seemed to make her world stop. And she gasped in horror--it was Syaoran!

He's dressed in brown polo, and black pants, his eyes seemed to outshine the beautiful lights in the shrine. And there he was, standing, looking at her with the same breathless expression, as though he ran 2 full race in a marathon within three minutes.

Sakura blushed.

Luckily he was far enough to not notice. That was when Tomoyo decided to save the day and return, holding to cups of iced tea.

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Meiling decided to look around while I search for Daidoji-san and Sakura-san.

And when I walked in the shrine, there she was! As breath-taking as ever, sitting on a bench. And in an instant, my whole world seemed to stop. Everything had faded out, but she was still there, the only person that exist in _my _world. And I never noticed that I held my breath while looking at the goddess looking right back at me. A strange feeling stirred inside me, the very same feeling that rose when we looked at each other that morning.

What is this feeling?

Am I... Was I... falling in love with her?

No! I can't.

And it ended, my fantasy, my perfect little world ended when a star fell from the sky. And there she was, looking as breathless as I am. Yet, the feeling didn't subside. My heart aches, it beats so fast, I think it will burst.

Luckily, she is far enough to not notice my blush. And then, Tomoyo decided to butt in and distract her. Whew!

* * *

m 0 o n L i t

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Sorry to make you wait long." Tomoyo said as she handed one of the cups. "What's wrong?" she asked. Tomoyo followed her friend's gaze and her eyes fell on Syaoran. And as if on cue, Meiling jumped in, and hung around his neck as she always did.

Grabbing her bestfriend's hand, Tomoyo led Sakura to their friends.

"Li-kun! Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo waved. Meiling waved back. She's already holding a teddy bear.

"Hei, want to go now?" Tomoyo asked the three of them. All of them nodded, Sakura and Syaoran had a mental deal and understood that they would keep quiet about what had just happened.

Blending in with the crowd, the bespectacled, sapphire-eyed boy smiled to himself. "Tomoyo-hime, the first half of your prophecy have now been fulfilled." he said to no one in particular. Turning around, he walked out of the packed shrine and disappeared in to the night.

* * *

SPECIAL: Tomoyo' Prophecy

_On the night, when the moonlight's feeble and frail, a pair of troubled souls shall meet, entwined by fate. And her emerald eyes shall see to the depths of his amber ones, and heaven and earth shall conspire. Their worlds shall stop, and see no one but the other, and finally find their peace. And a fallen star shall end their daze, cutting Destiny's sorrow with ease. And time will come, when the Moon's coldness shall be replaced by pure warmth, and darkness shall fall on his knees to light's majestic reign. The Star will fuel her beloved's happiness, while contentment fuels herself. But time will come, when the Star grew tired, the Moon will lose his light. And when she's gone, the darkness is back, will he realize that he missed her light._

* * *

Alright. I was in good spirits so I decided to give my faithful readers a prize for reading my story so far.

Tomoyo-hime, or Daidoji-san, had made a prophecy about two troubled souls...

Hmmm...

And Eriol is looming closer to them...

I'm still thinking whether or not I will put a bit of ExT in here. Maybe ... (winks)

Next chapter you will know more about our blue-eyed friend.

ja ne !

. m0onLit r0se 16 .


	6. Eriol

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**i don't own ccs, only a few characters which will be appearing in the next chapters maybe. Also, whatever similarities there is to your fanfic is pure coincindence, i swear. R&R please! arigatou!**

* * *

**Bring Me to Life**

Chapter Six

"Eriol"

* * *

Special mention:

Animefan88tv-skip beat: i applaud you .. y0ur a g0od observer .. :) y0ur wish is my command.

rondallagurl: thank you for clinging to my story so far. your one of the few who bother to take time and read it .. keep up the reviews .. :)

crazy heart: i'm glad you like my story .. what are those "questions left unanswered" that you wanna know .. ?? if i can answer them w/o giving away the whole plot of the story, i'L be happy to answer ..

_n0w, back t0 the sh0w !!_

* * *

_Two days after the festival in the Tsukimine Shrine._

"HOE!!" Sakura shouted.

It's Monday, first day of classes after spring break, and an important day for Sakura too. She's now a freshman in highschool. Sakura slept late last night out of excitement and by now she's gonna be late if she didn't hurry.

Running down the stairs, Sakura caught a glimpse of her brother chuckling.

"What?!" Sakura shouted, glaring at him. "Still the usual kaiju. Overslept, ne? It's kinda early." he laughed. Sakura looked puzzled. Her clock had alarmed at 6:30 and her classes start at seven, so why is it still early? Seeing her puzzled expression, Touya pointed at the clock right behind her: 6:15 a.m

"Onii-chan!!" Sakura whined as Touya broke down and laughed hard. Before she knew it, Sakura was laughing along. "Do you remember yourself adjusting the clocks in your room fifteen minutes early so as not be late for today?" Touya managed to say in between his laughing fit. Sakura mentally slapped herself, but grinned then she started to join Touya in laughing. They stopped when Fujitaka popped his head out of his room, smiling at the two.

"Ohayo gosaimasu, Otou-san!" they chorused.

"Ohayo. Sakura-chan, you're quite early." Her father addressed her. Sakura blushed.

They went downstairs and ate breakfast. Afterwards, Sakura strapped on her rollerblades and waited for Touya to ride his bike. Together they walked down the now-familiar path to school. Since Seijou High School was just beside Sakura's old school, and Touya's was just a block away, the route didn't change.

They met Yukito on the same spot under the same Sakura tree.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Touya-kun." Yukito greeted in his usual, calm voice.

"Ohayo." the two chorused.

When Sakura finally reached the school, the two bid her farewell.

Sakura sighed. She's ten minutes too early. Tomoyo and the others decided to find their classes together since they have the same schedules. So she sat down under the Cherry tree, her chin resting on her knees, her arms wrapped around. She was getting bored so she decided to sing to make her forget time.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

Well, she did breakdown. But at least, now she can move on.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Yeah, he DID break her heart. Because of that she made her life miserable.

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
_

She continued the song, her eyes no longer burning with tears like it did before.

Suddenly, someone placed a hand on her shoulder from behind her.

She jumped and saw that it was Syaoran. "O-ohayo. Syaoran." she blushed. She looked down so she didn't see the pink creeping on Syaoran's face as well. "Ohayo, Sakura-san." he replied.

"Where's Meiling?" Sakura asked, looking around as though expecting Meiling to jump out of nowhere and cling on Syaoran's neck as she would usually do. Syaoran shrugged and muttered "Overslept." Sakura chuckled. "Meiling's mom called me last night." Syaoran continued looking glum. "And she said that Meiling would be returning home next week." he finished, sighing. Sakura's mouth was open. "Aww. Poor Meiling. Does she know already?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shook his head.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo arrived and they decided that Meiling won't be here for a few more minutes so they went together to their class. The three of them were firsts to arrive since it's still three minutes before quarter to seven. They all gathered their things and started cleaning up when familiar faces started to come. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Yamasaki all entered the same school they did and they are still at the same class.

They greeted each other and when the room was half packed with people already, the door flew open to see an irritated Meiling looking at them scorchingly. "Syaoran!" she whinned.

"Your so mean to not wake me up!" she continued. Syaoran flinched at the decibel of her voice. Sakura and Tomoyo just chuckled.

"Gomen..." Syaoran replied weakly. Luckily for him, their homeroom teacher entered, and the seven of them gasped. **(a/n: yes, seven. dont forget chiharu and the rest.) **It was Mizuki-sensei! She smiled at everyone warmly.

"Good morning, minna-san." she greeted the class before her, her voice as sweet and gentle as they remember. The class greeted her and she introduced herself. "Today, a new student will be joining your class. Come in." she said once everyone had calmed down. The door opened and a boy with warm, azure eyes, framed behind square spectacles, and a dark, bluish-black hair entered with a smile.

Sakura's daze was broken and Tomoyo seemed to stiffen at her seat.

'_He looks so familiar.' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Ohayo. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, from England. Nice to meet you all." he introduced himself. Some of the girls were drooling, you have to admit, he's HANDSOME. He scanned the room and his eyes lingered a fraction of a second longer at Sakura and Syaoran, who is behind Sakura. And then his eyes found Tomoyo's and they looked at each other for three seconds before he continued his scanning.

"Eriol, your seat is infront of Daidoji-san. And welcome to Seijou High." Mizuki-sensei said. Eriol sat down on his chair and the day continued.

When the bell signaling the first free period rung, everyone cheered and suddenly felt alive and awake after a boring History class. Tomoyo and Sakura got up and made to arrange their things when Mizuki-sensei called them. "Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan. I oblige you to tour Hiiragizawa-kun around. Bring with you Syaoran and Meiling if you wish." she said smiling more to Tomoyo than to Sakura.

Tomoyo, Sakura noticed, somehow lost her cool composure and gentle smile. "Daijobu?" Sakura asked her bestfriend. "Hai." Tomoyo replied, managing a fake smile.

* * *

**Tomoyo's PoV**

When he entered the room, I felt it. My "other" self stirred and I can't seem to control it. Why?! Who is he!?

And now, we are supposed to tour him around?! _Oh crap!_ Why?!

But I know, I want to. What's going on with me?

"Hiiragizawa-kun. Want to join us for free period?" I said. _Where did that come from?!_ He nodded.

I mentally slapped myself. _You'll be in pretty BIG trouble._

I managed to fake a smile and then, we went to a secluded spot to eat. We were chatting, and Eriol was smiling. He's handsome. I blushed inwardly. Get. Your. Eyes. Off. Him.

I sighed.

"So, how do you find school, Hiiragizawa-kun?" I finally spoke.

"Please, call me Eriol." he replied. "The school is lovely, _princess._" he added.

I stared at him.

"Eriol-kun, what's England like?" Sakura piped in, saving me.

So they went on, chatting away. I was quietly observing them. "Daidoji-san." Eriol called my attention.

"Na ne?" I replied looking at him in my most innocent expression I could muster.

"Can I call you, Tomoyo?" he asked.

I blushed at the wolf-whistling and giggling my friends gave me. I just nodded.

He smiled.

Handsome.

Shit! What am I thinking?! We just met and now, I'm crushing on him.

The bell rung.

I let out a sigh. "We better go back to class. Next period is Algebra." I said.

Syaoran smiled while Sakura whinned. "I hate Algebra!" I chuckled. "You'll survive." I told her reassuringly.

We went back to class.

The day went on and I somehow can't manage to take my mind off the boy sitting right in front of me.

After classes end, Sakura suggested tea. Syaoran declined, saying that he needed to go home and Meiling didn't want Syaoran away from him. So the three of us went.

Inside the shop, we saw Chiharu and Yamazaki.

We greeted them, again, and they asked what we wanted to order.

We declined and sat on a different table instead.

Sakura volunteered to order the drinks and snacks and left the two of us alone.

It was awkward.

Finally, he spoke. "Tomoyo-hime."

I looked at him questioningly. "Don't pretend." he whispered. My "other" self stirred. Suddenly everything went black for me. And I heard myself speak against my will.

* * *

"Eriol-san." Tomoyo spoke.

Eriol smile and bowed slightly.

"Tomoyo-hime. Finally we've met." he replied with a slight chuckle.

"What do you want to disturb me for?" Tomoyo said airily.

"Just to warn you. Your prophecies are turning out to be true. Prepare for what happens when it does." Eriol replied, grave.

"I will... My other self can hear this all. Would you prefer her to be oblivious of what she just discovered?" she asked. Tomoyo gasped inside.

Eriol shook his head.

"If you wish. I shall rest for a while now. Farewell, dear prince."

Everything was back to how it used to be.

"What was that about?" Tomoyo hissed.

"I shall explain later. Sakura comes this way. Stay silent about it for now."

"Ei, guys! Sorry it took quite some time. Tomoyo, your favorite, Choco frappe. Eriol, green tea. Here." Sakura said.

Tomoyo sighed.

And they chatted happily for quite a while.

When they were done, they walked home. They only separated when Sakura turned left. They walked straight ahead. Tomoyo led him to the park.

She sat on one of the swings.

"So..." Tomoyo started. looking at him.

"Tomoyo." Eriol said.

"What was that about, Eriol-kun?" she said in her deadliest calm voice ever.

Eriol sighed. '_She's more scary when mad than Tomoyo-hime.'_ he noted.

He sat down on the swing beside her.

"Tomoyo-hime prophesied something that concerns your best friend. I'm sure you know about her." Eriol turned to her.

She nodded.

"I never knew it was about Saku-chan. All I know is that during the blank periods of time I spent in a dark place, I hear myself speak against my will. That's when I realized about my 'other' self." Tomoyo hung her head.

"Your friends will be in danger if the prophecy isn't broken." Eriol said.

"What must I do?" Tomoyo asked.

"Something that could mean a lot of sacrifices from other people." Eriol replied in the same grave voice.

Tomoyo's eyes glazed with tears.

"Don't worry, _princess._ I will help you when that time comes." Eriol said, squeezing Tomoyo's hand.

Tomoyo managed a small weak smile.

* * *

_w0ot ! another chapter down._

_s0rry if it seems hurried. i screwed up everything!!_

_I guess, this means a l0t m0re of ext in the next chapters to come._

_:)_

_f0r s0ng requests and other kinds of requests, just press that little 'g0' button._

_i h0pe y0u enj0yed this chapter._

_next chapter, Meiling's breakdown. :)_

_ja ne !_

_. m0onLit r0se 16 ._


	7. Play

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**i don't own ccs, only a few characters which will be appearing in the next chapters maybe. Also, whatever similarities there is to your fanfic is pure coincindence, i swear. R&R please! arigatou!**

* * *

**Bring Me to Life**

Chapter Seven

"Play"

* * *

**Syaoran's PoV**

As Meiling and I walked home, I couldn't help but think of one way or another to break the news to her as gently as possible.

And somehow, I couldn't think of anything gentle enough.

So I decided that blurting out something and getting it over fast would be better than keeping the tension.

As he was busy thinking of things to say, Meiling stopped and turned around, facing him.

"Nani?" Syaoran asked.

"Something's bothering you Syaoran-kun." Meiling said quietly.

Had his thoughts been loud enough for her to hear? No. Was it his actions. No. Then how did Meiling know?

"And what could that be, Meiling?" Syaoran asked, trying to fend off all sorrow and guilt in his voice. Meiling approached him, closer. Her ruby eyes seemed to reflect Syaoran's pale, guilty form. He faltered at her gaze. "You're keeping something from me Syaoran. That's why you declined Sakura's invitation to hang out." Meiling whispered.

"Meiling. Your mom wants you to go home." Syaoran said, not looking at her.

Meiling didn't cry. Nor did she show any sign of reaction Syaoran had been afraid she would show. But her smile freaked him out much more. "Arigato, Syaoran-kun." Meiling replied, still putting up that sad smile.

'_Don't thank me Meiling.'_ he said to himself guiltily.

.o O o.

**Normal PoV**

They reached the Li residence. Wei greeted the two of them and Meiling responded more cheerfully than usual it sounded unnatural. With that, she ran to her bedroom and told Wei to not disturb her. Syaoran felt sorry for the girl. He knew that Meiling didn't want to go home without him. They were practically inseparable since Naomi's demise. Syaoran thought the best he could do was to buy some more time for her. Deciding to muster up all his courage, he called his aunt, asking for permission to let Meiling stay until the first quarter was over. The woman agreed.

Meanwhile, Meilin had been crying her eyes out as silent as she could in her room. '_Syaoran... I don't want to go far away from you... You have been with ever since our childhood... Please, oh God!, please let me stay with Syaoran longer... Please...'_ she kept on saying in her head. She got up and pulled a notebook out of her bag and started writing the script Mizuki-sensei instructed her to make. The first three acts was full of bitterness, love and jealousy. '_Syaoran... Let me be with you longer... I don't want to go home this early... And I still have to say sorry to Sakura-chan... Please, oh please...'_ she prayed while crying her heart out on the script she had been making. Her eyes are tired. Suddenly, she heard the familiar light footsteps of Syaoran. '_He must not see me crying, or else he'll worry.' _feigning sleep, she lied down.

Syaoran went upstairs to tell Meiling of the good news. When he opened the door, he found her sound asleep. He just left note and right after door shut, Meiling opened her puffy red eyes and saw Syaoran's note, making her cry more.

Meilin: don't be sad. You can stay until the first quarter is over. -Syaoran

'_Syaoran, thank you...'_ was all she could think of.

Gathering the notebook and pen, she finished the script that she had started when Mizuki-sensei told her of her job. At least she would be able to see her work performed by some of the most important people in her life. Especially Syaoran. Nobody in her entire life had meant more to her than _he_ did. Eventhough they were cousins.

_"I love you Syaoran! You'll be the one and only guy I will love!" she shouted as Syaoran turned his back on her, about to go away. It was raining then, and Syaoran just wanted to go home. "Listen Meiling, I could only love you as my cousin. So get over it." he replied. "I don't care! I will always love you! Even if you wouldn't, I always will! Even if it breaks my heart!"_

_They were thirteen by then. And she knew she loved her cousin. She had always loved him, eversince they were six._

_And she knew in her heart he couldn't love her. But somehow, she didn't hurt._

_Even when he had a girlfriend a year after wards. Even when she had to act as his source of comfort. She never hurt. Not in her heart. Because she know if she did, Syaoran would be worried about her._

_And that would be the last thing in the world she wanted to happen. She cared for him too much, she has been accustomed to jealousy and pain. And when Naomi died, she knew better than to keep her hopes up. She love him, yes. But she is not selfish. She knew she can never be the one he love. So she did the best she could. She stayed by his side._

She couldn't stop her tears anymore... So she gave in and let them flow freely. She can't be weak. Not weak enough like she was right now. So she have to act all bold and daring. To be perfectly happy always. So that her _loved one_ won't have to worry about her. That was her goal. To always look happy. Even though she wasn't.

_And then Sakura Kinomoto came to their life when Yelan Li decided to send them to Japan, to help Syaoran move on. The girl had always been the object of disgust and loathing for her. She never knew why, but deep in her heart, she liked her too._

_And they became friends._

_She swallowed everything she said about her. And she regret the wicked things she did to her. And somehow, along the way, they learned to accept the fact that the rift between them before is now healed, without sorry or assurance of forgiveness._

_And she was happy to have her, and Tomoyo._

_Tomoyo somehow seemed to know a lot about her, eventhough she hadn't told her one single thing. And she respected the girl for her kindness and selflessness. The two of them were her best friends._

She had finished the script in a matter of two hours. She reread her work and was satisfied enough at the result. It was a love story. Full of songs. Her favorite was the one titled You Are My Love. She already have a feeling that Sakura could sing this song well. Smiling to herself, she looked at the clock. It read 1am. Sighing contentedly, she lay down and slept, her tears now subsiding.

.o O o.

The next day, Meiling woke up, her eyes not puffy anymore. She looked fine, she thought. By the time she had went down, Syaoran is already eating. "Ohayo!" she greeted, glad that she wasn't overly cheerful like she did yesterday. "Ohayo..." Syaoran replied with a slight smile, glad she didn't look worn out and tired.

_'Whew! I'm glad that he didn't notice my sadness.' _Meilin thought, sighing inwardly.

After eating, they went to their meeting place. Tomoyo was there, with Sakura and the newbie, Hiiragizawa. '_So they got along well now huh?'_ Syaoran thought.

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun, Meiling-chan." the two girls greeted. Eriol smiled and bowed at them. "Ohayo, I see, you're now part of the family. Welcome to the gang." Meiling greeted all of them, addressing the last parts of her statement to the blue-eyed boy.

"Just accompanying them." Eriol replied with a warm smile.

They walked inside their classroom. Meiling told Tomoyo and Sakura about the news of her going home after the first quarter. "Why?" they chorused. Meiling just shrugged and hugged her two bestfriends. "I'm gonna miss the two of you! Take care of Syaoran for me, will you?" She whispered to both girls.

When the bell rung signaling the homeroom period, Mizuki-sensei called Meiling and she handed her the notebook. "Mizuki-sensei, I have a little bit of favor." Meiling whispered. "What is it?" Mizuki-sensei smiled. "Let Syaoran and Sakura play the lead roles and Tomoyo the costumes. And let Eriol-kun play the piano part for this particular song." she showed the song title. Mizuki-sensei nodded and Meiling went back to her seat.

"Alright everyone, listen. Our class will be holding a play for the upcoming Nadeshiko festival. And everyone is obliged to play a part. Auditions will be held later, at club time. Prepare one song and a duet for the lead roles. Our script writer finished fast, so we can have the practice earlier. Daidoji-san, Hiiragizawa-san, kindly come with me for a moment." Mizuki-sensei stated. the whole class started to break in whispers and were all wondering as to what song they will prepare for auditions.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Eriol walked up to Mizuki-sensei. "By special request, Tomoyo will be making the costumes and Eriol-kun, you'll be playing the piano part in the play. However, you won't be exempted from auditions and from having a role. It's a love story and there will be a lot of songs, so I practically require you, Tomoyo-chan. However, the lead roles have been decided already, again by special request." Mizuki-sensei paused for a while, looking at the trio-- Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling -- chat away happily, as though the whole world is so free and light. "Kindly tell Sakura and Syaoran to list up for the duets." with that she dismissed the two.

They walked back to their seats.

"Syaoran, Sakura, Mizuki-sensei told us to tell you that you both are signed up for duets audition as well." Tomoyo whispered to her two best friends. "Why?" Sakura asked, looking puzzled. Luckily, all attention was at Sakura so the others didn't see Syaoran's blush. However, when Tomoyo turned at him, he was still slightly pink. Tomoyo grinned real BIG and looked from Syaoran to Sakura. She kept quiet for now, but she would definitely kill Syaoran from all the stabbing questions.

.o O o.

**Syaoran's PoV**

Crap!

Meiling! What did you plan now?!

HE wasn't in the mood to sing at all.

Much more with SAKURA.

Yet, he knew, deep inside, he wanted to.

And that look Tomoyo sent him was no comforting one as well.

He's gonna be dead.

That's for sure.

He was so flustered about the prospect of having Sakura do a duet with him, that even in Algebra and Mapeh, he was so distracted. Finally, the bell signalling the first signs of life and set the students free for an hour rung. The five of them, Hiiragizawa had started to be accepted in their gang, went to their property.

"Syaoran-kun..." a soft voice spoke.

Butterflies.

"Nani?" he looked at the person who called him

"What would you sing for the solos?" Sakura asked him.

"I dunno..." he whispered. "You?"

"I'm not so sure. I'm thinking of only one song." Sakura replied, looking at her feet.

"What is it?" he asked her as they walked down the stairs.

"Since U Been Gone. By Kelly Clarkson." her voice trailed off.

"Wow." he said. "I dare not sing this, but I think, Vulnerable by Second hand Serenade would be good." he said, thinking of how he came up with that song.

"What would we sing for the duets?" Sakura asked suddenly.

Butterflies in his stomach seemed to fly faster. His heart seemed to beat in his throat instead.

"I dunno..." he said. "You think of something."

Silence.

Five. Four. Three. Two...

One!

"How about--" we both started at the same time.

"You go first--" we chorused.

I grinned. "Together." we both said at the same time.

"Burn." Sakura said.

"Burn," I mumbled.

She paused, looking at me and then we burst out laughing, making the others look at us.

"Alright then.. Burn it is." I said with masked uneasiness.

Sakura grinned.

My mind went blank. All there was is that angel.

And then suddenly, my heaven was taken away.

I came back to reality.

We sat down under the shade of the maple and Cherry tree that stood together in the school grounds.

.o O o.

"Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan. Why don't you practice your duet now." Tomoyo suggested, smiling wickedly.

Syaoran gulped and Sakura blushed slightly.

With more pleading and convincing and bribing and threats, the two gave in.

The two stood up.

They closed their eyes and when they opened them, all they could see was each other. Hearing the music deep within their souls, a music no one else hears, they start to sing in melody.

**Sakura:**

_Do you wanna be a poet and write  
Do you wanna be an actor up in lights  
Do you wanna be a soldier and fight for love_

_Do you wanna travel the world  
Do you wanna be a diver for pearls  
Or climb a mountain and touch the clouds above_

_Be anyone you want to be  
Bring to life your fantasies  
But i want something in return_

_I want you to burn, burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh burn  
Burn for me  
Burn for me_

**Syaoran:  
**  
_Are you gonna be a gambler and deal  
Are you gonna be a doctor and heal  
Or go to heaven and touch God's face_

**Both:  
**  
_Are you gonna be a dreamer who sleeps  
Are you gonna be a sinner who weeps_

**Syaoran:  
**  
_Or an angel  
Under grace_

I'll lay down on your bed of coals  
Offer up my heart and soul  
But in return

**Both:  
**  
_I want you to burn  
Burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh burn burn for me burn for me  
Yeah  
Ooh_

**Both:**

_I want you to burn baby ooh  
Laugh for me  
Cry for me  
Pray for me  
Lie for me  
Live for me  
Die for me_

_I want you to burn  
Burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh burn burn for me burn for me  
Yeah  
Ah yeah_

**Sakura:**

_I want you to burn  
I want you to burn for me baby  
Ohh yeah burn for me..._

* * *

When the song ended, both were breathless, caught up in the song that their souls seem to connect.

When they were pulled back to reality, they noticed a lot of audience and Tomoyo filming them, snickering. Eriol had been grinning and Meiling was smiling.

The two blushed.

"You are both great." Mizuki-sensei stepped out from the crowd. "You're both in for the lead role."

The two of them sweatdropped and looked at each other. The two smiled and just when the bell rang, signaling that free time is over, they were more comfortable and happier than before.

* * *

Well .. i cant wait for my beta .. s0 if he did send me, i'L just rewrite this chapter ..

h0pe y0u Lyk it ..

i practicaLLy didn't have inspirati0n s0 it's duLL, Lame, b0ring .. h0wever y0u wanna caLL it .. :)

ohh .. reviews pLease !!

ja ne !

m0onLit r0se 16


	8. Auditions

**

* * *

**

Standard disclaimer applied. Too lazy to type .. :)

**

* * *

**

Bring Me To Life

Chapter 8

"Audition"

* * *

The very same day, during club periods, the whole second class of freshmen gathered at the auditorium.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol all went inside, looking for Meiling, who disappeared an hour ago after she was called by Miss Mizuki. They sat down, near to the stage since Syaoran and Sakura will both be requested to sing a sample song for the "auditioners" **(a/n : i dunn0 wat the heck it's called -grins-) **to have a better view as to why they were chosen for the lead roles.

When Mizuki-sensei called the first person in their class list up on stage, the atmosphere tensed. The others went on-stage and sang their piece. Some were fairly good, others were horrible, some slightly tone-deaf.

Finally, two familiar names were called.

"Daidoji-san and Hiiragizawa-kun, please come on stage." Mizuki-sensei said sweetly.

The two stood up and walked to the stage. Eriol sat on the chair in front of the piano and Tomoyo stood in front, facing the crowd. She was so used to the feeling so she didn't even blush nor was she scared.

With one last look at Eriol, she smiled. When the first few notes of the intro began, she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. _And all she could see when she opened them again was the man that she had fallen in love with._

_The rain just never seems to bring  
The joy I feel the same.  
Everlasting pain of my loss remains._

All she could see was Eriol. And the way Eriol played the piano seemed to connect them.

_My heart can't seem to learn to part  
The hold you left you mark.  
All that I dreamed of now it seems so stark._

Why Eriol? Why someone who is a complete stranger to her? But, no. He wasn't much of a stranger. She just met him, but somehow, she feel so familiar with his presence. And whenever she's with him, she just feel so, COMFORTABLE.

_Though I told myself won't hold my breath  
a part of me was dying.  
There is nothing left for me to do now.  
But give in._

And in his presence, she feel different. She feel light and free. She can be anybody when he's there. And she doesn't have to be perfect around him.

_If you gave me one chance to tell you how I was feeling.  
I would sing to you and tell you I won't  
Live my life without you_

And somehow, he doesn't feel so strange anymore.

_If you gave me one chance to tell you how I was feeling.  
I would hold your hand and look in your eyes.  
And you know I'd never let you go_

She ended the song to that. The whole class erupted in cheer and applause. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and he smiled. Her heart had been beating faster whenever he does. She smiled back, her amethyst eyes hiding how she really feels. '_I know... I'm afraid that it isn't me he loves, but the other me.'_ she told her heart.

They walked back down the stage to where Syaoran and Sakura sat, grinning at them.

"Nice voice, Tomoyo-san." Eriol complimented her.

She blushed ever so faintly, but her insides seemed to lighten and fly. For the first time in days, he called her _Tomoyo-san_ and not Tomoyo-hime. "Arigato." Tomoyo replied.

They sat down to praises from he pair they left awhile ago.

When the whole class had almost finished, Sakura's turn to sing a solo performance came. Just as she stood up, a sickening form caught the corners of her eyes. Saichiyo, her ex-boyfriend was standing there, with his new girl. Hatred of such intensity rushed to her veins at the nerve of him to go make out with her, in the same place she was in.

She took a deep breath and composed herself. Then with a smile, she asked Syaoran to play the guitar for her. Together they walked up the stage.

She looked around before starting to sing.

_Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
You're dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long 'til I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

She looked at him with pure loathing. Saichiyo noticed it and flinched.

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

Sakura was singing every note with pure hatred. Her voice had been as powerful as, back then, at the karaoke. She noticed that Saichiyo had been looking at her, mouth slightly agape. He never knew she could sing well. And she looked more beautiful than before.

_How can I put it, you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
Guess you never felt that way_

How dare him show up! After the year of her life he took away from her! After all the pain! How could he even muster the courage to walk with that face. With that smile.

_But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want  
Since you been gone_

She sang with such force, sending the whole room rocking. No one knew she could sing this well. Not even Syaoran. Only Tomoyo hadn't been as shocked as the rest. She knew that Sakura was angry, but she couldn't find the source.

_You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

Since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
You should know that I get  
I get what I want

This time she glared at the pair right at the back. The girl with him even felt the scorching look, she flinched. This time, Tomoyo and Syaoran saw what had motivated her to sing this particular song with hatred of the utmost.

_Since You Been Gone ..._

She ended the song. Her face had been painted with a fresh smile. She felt contented at the look of awe he gave her. With one last bow, she smiled at Syaoran and they went down again, to prepare for the song they will be singing later.

Saichiyo approached Sakura after she sat down.

"Hey, babe. I haven't seen you in a long time. Wanna go out and catch up with me sometime?" he addressed her airily.

"As if. Go fuck with someone else, coz if you haven't noticed, I don't need _shit _in my life." Sakura scoffed. The latter scowled and walked away. The quartet looked and saw to their delight that he was slapped by his girlfriend.

"Serves him right." Tomoyo said, with as much loathing and contempt as Sakura.

The four of them laughed.

"Okay. Now, the pair that I have chosen to play for lead roles are Sakura and Syaoran. Please come onstage again." Mizuki-sensei when club time was about to end.

Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura stood up. Eriol will be playing the piano for them.

Once again, Sakura and Syaoran sang Burn.

**Sakura:**

_Do you wanna be a poet and write  
Do you wanna be an actor up in lights  
Do you wanna be a soldier and fight for love_

_Do you wanna travel the world  
Do you wanna be a diver for pearls  
Or climb a mountain and touch the clouds above_

_Be anyone you want to be  
Bring to life your fantasies  
But i want something in return_

_I want you to burn, burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh burn  
Burn for me  
Burn for me_

**Syaoran:  
**  
_Are you gonna be a gambler and deal  
Are you gonna be a doctor and heal  
Or go to heaven and touch God's face_

**Both:  
**  
_Are you gonna be a dreamer who sleeps  
Are you gonna be a sinner who weeps_

**Syaoran:  
**  
_Or an angel  
Under grace _

**Both:  
**  
_I want you to burn  
Burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh burn burn for me burn for me  
Yeah  
Ooh_

**Both:**

_I want you to burn baby ooh  
Laugh for me  
Cry for me  
Pray for me  
Lie for me  
Live for me  
Die for me_

_I want you to burn  
Burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh burn burn for me burn for me  
Yeah  
Ah yeah_

**Sakura:**

_I want you to burn  
I want you to burn for me baby  
Ohh yeah burn for me..._

Again, they felt that music that nobody else an hear but the two of them.

After the song ended, the whole room applauded and wolf-whistled. Saichiyo was scowling, a red handmark visible in his face where the girl slapped him. Syaoran held her hand and knelt before her, then kissed it with such gentleness. Sakura blushed. "My princess..." he said jokingly. The others laughed, and the whistling continued. They went off the stage to where Tomoyo sat, with Meiling beside her. She was holding a camera, as always. The five of them laughed as the figure of an irritated Saichiyo stormed out the auditorium.

When they were dismissed, they went to their usual spot. The weather had improved a lot since school had begun. The sun now smiled warmly from behind puffy clouds that look like wooly sheep. **(a/n: i kn0w .. chiLdish .. hu cares ?)** They chatted happily about how Saichiyo reacted.

"Who wouldn't get jealous. Syaoran practically meant that 'My princess...' thing." Meiling chuckled, teasing a blushing and scowling Syaoran.

Sakura blushed a slight shade of pink.

They laughed at the two.

"You know, you make a good pair." Eriol said. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at him sharply. Meiling flinched inwardly, but it went unnoticed by everyone in the vicinity. Syaoran blushed a deeper shade of magenta while Eriol cowered at the glares of the two girls. "Guys, please. That was just part of the act. Just to convince the audience." Syaoran defended, still red.

They looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Syaoran-kun. I didn't know you looked so kawaii when you blush." Sakura said jokingly.

How could Syaoran blush any deeper? But he did.

They all laughed harder.

Syaoran retorted with, "that's why you liked the way I kissed your hand awhile ago."

It was Sakura's turn to blush. She bypassed red and turned to scarlet.

They continued teasing each other until Tomoyo noticed that her video cam is low on batteries already. She had been filming the whole thing without them noticing. "Luckily I brought extras." she stated. The four of them sweatdropped.

In a distance far enough to eavesdrop but remain unseen, Saichiyo had been eyeing them. "I'll definitely get you back Sakura. You belong to me." he whispered.

* * *

End of the eighth chapter...

nyahaha ..

i'm not really in the mood to write anything, but a certain song made me keep writing .. it's like my soul .. sounded quiet and loud, chaotic and peaceful, it's quite, a mess .. it's the song from TRC : A song of Storm and Fire .. it's nice .. it somehow soothes my soul today ..

so .. Reviews please .. i wouldn't be posting till i get like, 5 reviews for this chapter.. :) -grins evilly-

well maybe i would .. :)

couldn't resist ..

ja ne!

. moonlit rose 16 .


	9. Butterfly

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

Chapter 9

"BUTTERFLY"

* * *

Before anything else, I would like to apologize for the year long (and more) wait for this stupid next chapter. *ducks behind my chair from flying knives* My reasons: hectic schedule, writer's block, hectic schedule, laziness, hectic schedule, the computer broke down, hectic schedule, my draft was deleted from the hard drive, hectic schedule and hectic schedule :)) Being a junior is no joke so, again, my sincerest apologies.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!!"

It was early Saturday morning, and Sakura's routinary "hibernation" during weekends was disturbed by Meiling's shout.

Wait a minute! MEILING??! Here in my house?

Sakura hurriedly grabbed a change of clothes and run to her bathroom to wash her face and to brush her teeth. Then she raced down the stairs, fully dressed in mismatched clothes, hair standing up on ends in all the weirdest places.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Saku-chan!" Meiling greeted Sakura as her disgruntled form started to appear at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ohayou, Mei-chan. What brought you here so early?" Sakura replied in a weak voice. Meiling chuckled. "Sorry if I disturbed your sleep. It's just that, Tomoyo-chan sent me in an important and noble mission to fetch Sakura-hime, a.k.a JULIET, for the dress rehearsals."

Sakura groaned.

"That play isn't due till next month." she said, apparently irritated a bit. Meiling grinned even wider, mocking Sakura more. "All of the cast are needed. Because since it is a medieval story on a modern setting, we need to have the perfect revisions for the perfect clothes, to put on the upcoming perfect **couple**." she replied, emphasis heavy on the last word. Sakura stuck out her tongue and trudged to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

"Have you eaten yet Mei-chan?" Sakura asked over the counter. Meiling shook her head in response.

Sakura cooked omelets and pancakes since Meiling _advised_ her to hurry and they are the easiest food to prepare. After setting the table and sitting down, they both devoured their share on their plates. Tomoyo's orders was to be there at 8:15 a.m. sharp and its already quarter to eight. Better not give Tomoyo reason to extend the dress up games.

After leaving a note to Fujitika and Touya as of who kidnapped her and where she will be taken, Meiling and Sakura made their way to the Daidouji Mansion. She arrived there 8:14 a.m. but to her dismay, her "kidnap session" was extended. As she was the vital character and the top priority so hers was the longest agony. After lots of smell of different fabrics: cotton, silk, wool, satin, you name it; and after all the video footages and the measurements and the sketches. Sakura was finally given liberty to sit down and watch the rest of the cast forced in the most common and uncommon costumes, all handmade by Tomoyo.

Finally, lunch came and the crowd of students vanished. Syaoran-kun walked in the room just in time for the last person's dress-up to finish.

"Ah. Li-kun. You're late." Tomoyo smiled widely. Syaoran returned the smile nervously. We both know what Tomo-chan's greatest and wickedest punishment is. Extended dress-up games and more footage.

But before Syaoran was brought to his "doom" as he would like to put it, we all went down to eat lunch first. Poor Kero (Sakura's cat in this fanfic whom was mentioned on the former chapters) was not here for the sweets. Even as a cat, Kero was peculiar in his own ways. First he doesn't purr, second he would always stay still when Sakura told him and third, he love pudding and chocolate cakes more than cat food.

After lunch.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Poor Syaoran. It has been 2hours already and he still isn't finished with finding the perfect costumes.

"Tomoyo." Meiling moaned for the fourth time. "What's taking Syaoran-kun so long to finish. Sakura's was done within an hour!" she continued.

Tomoyo looked at her then at me. "That is because, Li-kun grows much faster than Saku-chan does. And we don't want our Romeo showing of his heels during the play. I'm having a hard time estimating the adjustments I have to make." she explained in one breath while taking measurements of Syaoran.

I hid a smile. Tomoyo is really intent on this last project of Meiling being perfect. This was her last chance as the class scriptwriter after all.

"There!" Tomoyo finally cleared away her things and said the magical words. "All done!"

And I couldn't help be amazed and amused at Syaoran's patience today.

_He's also doing his part to pacify Meiling's wish before departing us. _I though as I looked at the amber-eyed boy.

* * *

**Back to normal PoV**

Beep. Beep.

It was Tomoyo's cellphone.

Eriol-kun x : Hey, you guys done with dress-up games? I'm in the coffee shop in front of the Pengiun Park. If you want to come over, I'm waiting. x

"What's with the x's?" Syaoran asked, looking from over Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomo-chan blushed slightly and said, "Erio-- Hiiragizawa-kun's waiting for us in the coffee shop in front of the Penguin Park. Let's go!"

And we all agreed.

* * *

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura called out when they neared the Twain Bell's Coffee Shop.

"Sakura-chan. Meiling-chan, Li-kun. Tomo-chan." he greeted all four of us with a smile. "Did you wait long Hiiragizawa-kun?" Syaoran asked with a smile to the blue-eyed boy. He shook his head. "I was bored at home, alone." he replied, his voice deep and contemplating.

"What wrong Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." He smiled.

"Let's go to your house." Meiling and Tomoyo said in chorus. We all laughed and then hailed a taxi ti Hiiragizawa's house. It was on the hill on the Northern part of the community so walking would take an hour. When we reached there, the house emanated the air of loneliness but not negligence. The warnth of the air was not so warm. The ambience of the house was sad.

"You live here alone?" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded with a small smile.

_'Gosh, this place would be maddening if I was alone in here.' _Sakura thought. The house was big. But even without the presence of helpers, the house was in its best condition, no sign of dust specks or a misplaced or abandoned object.

"You tend to this house alone?" Tomoyo asked in sudden disbelief. "Not all the time." Eriol replied warmly. "Come, let us go to the garden."

* * *

The garden outback was breathtakingly beautiful.

There were roses, lilies, crowns of thorns, orchids, carnations, lilacs, marigolds, daffodils, and other flowers you could name and think about. There were also cherry trees, maple, acacia and even narra, palm trees, pine tree, mango and apple trees and lots more. and the garden was full of butterflies of all types and colors. There were different shrubs and the stone path was inlaid with beautiful and sparkling stones.

At the very center of the garden was a fountain within a man-made pond, full of multi-colored fishes. We sat on the rock formations near the pond which was rested under a higuerra tree which looked so out-of-place in this mini paradise.

"The garden is beautiful." Meiling whispered awed.

"Thanks." Eriol replied with a small nod.

We talked of endless things.

Then, Sakura felt a sense of deja vu as she took in the surroundings. The corintine pillars that supported a majestic arc, underneath was a path that led to the flowers and the butterfly garden.

Pain shot through her heart as she remembered where the deja vu came from.

Just as tears threatened to fall from her emerald eyes, a beautiful butterfly with black and white and purple pattern landed on her cheek before it flew away and landed on the pink carnations.

* * *

whew! and that's the end of chapter nine.  
hope you wouldn't be killing me for that anymore  
i'll post asap.  
well, maybe after a month  
the periodical tests are looming nearer.  
*chills*

ja ne!

silver silhouette 08  
[m0onLit r0se 16 signing off]


	10. Encounter

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

Chapter 10

"ENCOUNTER"

* * *

Ok, sorry for the long delay. I was busy with schoolwork. And I found myself turning to a stone due to severe boredom. I wrote this earlier, at around 2:30 a.m. but the Internet and my stuidity ate it. So here it goes. I cant remember all that I wrote awhile ago, but I'm gonna try my dhardest to make this chapter good.

* * *

"Earth to Kinomoto Sakura!" Syaoran waved his hand in front of Sakura's face. "You're off on your own world again. What's wrong with you?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm fine." she lied.

"You were never a good liar, Sakura." Li scolded gently. "Hurry up, spill out what is bothering you."

Sakura turned her head away. "I said I'm fine." she sighed.

Syaoran took hold of Sakura's arms and shook her slightly. "Your silence, your distance, it is scaring me. It is scaring Tomoyo and Meiling. Don't you even care about your friends? You're... You're creeping me out. What is wrong?" Syaoran held up Sakura's head by the chin, to be able to look at her eyes. "You are becoming a zombie again."

Sakura struggled under his gaze.

"I still love Saichiyo, Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, tears starting to fall rapidly down her smooth cheeks.

Syaoran sighed and knelt in front of her. "I know how you feel Sakura. The love you feel for him, it is not something that easily fades over time. But you have to remember that pain is inevitable, an inescapable truth in life. Suffering, however, is a different story. Please don't ruin your life over a boy who promised you forever, and then left you for another. Think of your friends. Think of us." his eyes turned pleading.

Sakura looked at him and said, "You don't understand the pain I feel. Because you are a boy. You are all the same!"

Syaoran let his hand fall to his sides and stood up.

"I'm sorry for meddling then. I just wanted to help you. To remind you that life is beautiful. You know what, you are hell luckier. If he decided to change his ways and love you again, you will always have him back. But I don't have that privilege, and I never see myself ruing my life just because my first love died."

With that, Syaoran grabbed his things and ran away.

"Syao-- wait!" Sakura shouted, coming to her senses.

She stood up and thought of following, but Syaoran is already out of sight. Sakura walked back to the bench where Li had left her and let her tears fall. Suddenly, she thought of calling Syaoran's phone. But he wouldn't answer.

"I'll just leave him a message then, if he find it hard to talk to me after what I said to him." Sakura murmured sadly, pressing away rapidly on her celphone's keypad.

**To: **Syaoran. :)

**Message: **hey, uhm, i'm sorry for awhile ago. i was just so down, that's all. eversince eriol-kun's garden opened the memories that i have successfully shoved away, i can't stop thinking of him. if you forgive me, i'll be waiting at the pengiun park. if you don't, well, i'm still waiting at penguin park, until 6:00 o'clock in the evening. sorry.

--cherry blossoms :(

"I have to make it up to him." Sakura told herself and got up, gathered her things and walked to the direction of the penguin park.

Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows, Saichiyo witnessed the whole thing. "Where is my Cherry Blossoms going?" he murmured and followed her path.

* * *

'_Why does it hurt? Am I really inlove with her already?'_ Syaoran fumed as he trudged his way back home.

-

"Huh?" he said after reading Sakura's message to him.

He stopped walking, torn between his anger and Sakura's "powers" to make any man follow her wishes.

"Ugh! You are one hell of a little monster Kinomoto Sakura!" he said to no one in particular, as he found himself later on, walking the other direction, which will lead him to the park, and replying with an 'Ok. I'm on my way.'

'_I am in love with her.'_ Syaoran suddenly realized. He turned the corner and stopped at what he saw.

* * *

Saichiyo followed Sakura to the Penguin park but was stopped by a lone figure in the whole street, leaning on a lamp post befoe the bend that will take him to his destination.

He smiled at the person.

"Yumeno," he whispered in acknowledgement.

The girl has short, jet black hair arranged in a spiky way around her oval face. Her eyes were pale green and not as astounding as Sakura's, but there is a certain glint in her eyes that makes it attractive. She wasn't so pretty, but very appealing.

"Saichiyo." the girl named Yumeno nodded in recognition.

"What brought you here?" Saichiyo asked the former, smirking.

"I came to see you, obviously."

"I kind of, have figured it out by now you know."

"I see. So you are here for that cute girl in the park."

"Yes. What is your reason to see me? You came here all the way from England just to say 'hi' to me? I doubt."

"Hmm. You know I wouldn't come to you i I don't need your flirting skills."

Saichiyo laughed. "What do you need my skills for? You have mastered the art yourself."

Yumeno scowled. "Okay, I came here to ask for your help." she said. "Hmm.. And of what service would I be to you, my beloved?" Saichiyo replied, thoughtful.

The girl pulled out a picture. "I want you to help me with this guy." she showed Saichiyo the young man in the picture.

"I want to make him fall inlove with me. Because... Because I am in love with him." Yumeno blushed.

"Hahahahaha! Your kinda funny. I will do my best. Now if you will excuse me. I have business to attend to."

"Thank you." With that, Yumeno walked away.

Just as the girl disappeared down the street, Li Syaoran came up around the corner and set his eyes upon Saichiyo.

The static between them was unbearable.

"You moron." hissed Syaoran.

Saichiyo smirked.

* * *

So. I decided to cut this chapter here.  
If you noticed, my style have changed radically.  
So sorrry, if the tenth chapter seemed a bit detached to the whole story.  
pls. R&R.

* * *

Sorry for another long delay. This would have been earlier.  
Only, my stupidity and the internet ate my first work.  
I will make it up to all of you and be good.  
I'll post soon. So soon you will get tired of reading this fic.  
promise!

ja ne!

silver silhouette 08  
[m0onLit r0se 16 signing off]


End file.
